It is well known that an image sensor such as a charge coupled device (CCD), a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) device or the like is essential to a digital camera or digital video camera. In the image sensor, timing signals and control signals varying with time are generated for the acquisition of pixel data. A timing generator is provided in the image sensor for this task, and it is preferred to flexibly fit a variety of applications.